


流星/Meteor

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，奥默里克与泽菲兰中心，全年龄无CP.A story about Ser Haumeric and Ser Zephirin's intertwined past.





	1. Chapter 1

“对于教皇陛下来说，您是不可或缺的。”

奥默里克对面，金发的新晋骑士长礼貌地陈述自己应该加入苍穹骑士团的理由。然而字字句句，都缺失了定语。

对于“我的”教皇陛下来说，您“的力量”是不可或缺的。

黑发精灵在心中补完泽菲兰未出口的词汇，面前对方正继续着他诚恳的游说：“奥默里克阁下的资质与实力，我都看在眼里。您对正教的虔诚之心，也是有目共睹。相信教皇陛下身边的位置不会让您失望。”

奥默里克听着，余光瞥见出现在泽菲兰身后的人影，只得垂下视线。

骑士长当是自己的劝诱太过空泛，再开口时的语气已从一位长官变成友人：“在我还是副指挥官的时期，曾经有幸接触过您一次。那时您对接受祝圣仪式的骑士们所说的话，以及您现今的成就，无一不在证明我没有看错人。”

不，我们曾接触过四次。

黑发的圣职者只是谦逊地笑着，并没有纠正泽菲兰的说辞。

奥默里克是家中最末的孩子。

母亲怀上他时，博拉吉侬家的长子已经订婚，与他年岁最接近的二姐也比他长上十岁。父亲怜惜妻子的身体，并不认为这个孩子来得有多么幸运，反倒是危险重重的象征。他希望妻子趁着尚在妊娠初期，尽快处理掉这未成型的生命。

向来对他言听计从的妻子坚决拒绝了他的请求。

“除了神，没有人有权剥夺他人的性命。”笃信正教的子爵夫人说，“更何况这是我们的孩子。”

母亲的坚持让奥默里克得以来到人世。初生的他身体孱弱得如同一只幼猫，连哭声都比猫叫洪亮不了多少。助产士与医师都不认为这个孩子可以存活，精致的棺椁早已为他准备妥当。

博拉吉侬家的人们却没有放弃这幼小的生命，奥默里克在终日的祈祷和爱护中活了下来。活着，但并不健康。一如医师们所预料，幼年的他体弱多病，发育状况远不如同龄的其他孩子，一点点换季的凉风就可以让这可怜的幼童高烧两个礼拜。

小小的孩子只得整日呆在室内，好在他尚有母亲与书籍的陪伴。子爵夫人为他读正教圣典中的故事，并讶异地发现，她体弱的儿子竟有着远超于常人的聪慧和领悟力。很快她与孩子的位置便转换过来，由年幼的奥默里克来为他的母亲读书。

家人怕失去他，便在日常生活中倾注了加倍的关爱。在他六岁时，长姐即将远嫁，为了让足不出户的幼弟能够体会一次庆典的快乐，长女执意把祝福准新娘的仪式设置在家中，而不是大圣堂。

奥默里克从没见过家中有这么多人。

病弱的他不被允许出去，只得坐在书房的窗户前注视外面热闹的一切。博拉吉侬家在皇都素有威名，贵族们自然不愿意错过这个拓展社交圈的机会。不但各家的家主列席，自己的继承人们也被带到了祝福的仪式上。

他在庭院中看到一个孩子。

那是一个身量纤细的男孩，看上去比自己稍长一些，正与他的父亲一起向新人的父母献上祝福。天气很好，阳光打在男孩的金发上，晃出一圈光晕，仿佛圣典插图中神之使者的光环。

博拉吉侬家的幺子从没见过同龄的孩子，围绕在他身边的除了佣人与医师，就是年长他许多的家人们。黑发的小男孩好像第一次见到自己的同类般，跳下了窗口前的座椅，把小手贴在玻璃上，想将对方看得更清楚一些。

那个孩子似乎觉察到了奥默里克的目光。

他回望了一眼，随即同自己的父亲说了些什么。礼貌地对博拉吉侬子爵夫妇行礼后，他向着书房窗口的方向跑了过来。

奥默里克像做坏事被人发现一般，急忙从玻璃前退开几步，而后又发现自己没有什么好羞怯的。这里是他自己的家，他堂堂正正地看着窗外的人，若是逃跑，反倒像是坐实偷窥了。

外面的孩子似乎没有在意对方的举动。他用两根指节敲了敲窗玻璃，掂着脚问：“你为什么不出来？”

奥默里克站回原来的位置：“母亲不允许……我的身体不好……”

书房略高于庭院的地面，置身其中的黑发孩子只看得见对方的金发和翠色的双眸。

那真是一双漂亮至极的眼睛。

清澈、纯净，仿若上好的橄榄石。与宝石不同的是，这双眼眸能够传递出丰富多变的情绪。

“你是博拉吉侬家的小儿子。”窗外的男孩笃定地说，“我明白了。看样子，我也不能进去找你。”——他垂下眼帘，看上去有些失望，又有些像怜悯对方的境遇，转瞬又睁大，好似灵光一现，“如果你愿意的话，我可以这样同你说话。”

“我愿意！”奥默里克急切地说，生怕外面的男孩反悔一般提高了声调。“可我从来没和其他孩子交谈过……”

“我想也是。”——那双眼睛眯了起来，眼角垂下去，是一个正在展露笑容的模样。“你每天都做些什么呢？”

“读书。”

“那些书有趣吗？”

该怎么定义“有趣”，奥默里克不太清楚。圣典中的故事，除了描述战神哈罗妮的威能，多是受其庇佑的人与龙族战斗的故事。以充满杀戮与流血的内容来讲，远不至于让孩子觉得有趣味。

他决定如实讲述：“不算有趣。很多都是战士牺牲的故事……”

窗外男孩的眼睛却亮了起来：“牺牲确实不是一件有趣的事。但他们的……壮举？是这个词吧。我觉得很能激励人呢。”

这个看问题的角度，让奥默里克觉得新奇。他又凑近了玻璃一些，问道：“激励人？”

“我在修习剑术。”

男孩举起手，隔着玻璃，奥默里克看见他白嫩的掌心与指尖已经有了一层薄茧。“父亲也是一名骑士。那些人为了保卫自己的国民而拼尽全力，不觉得很厉害吗？”

黑发的男孩点点头，心中对“很厉害”却抱有疑问。

如果没有战争，没有人需要保护其他人，才是真正的很厉害吧？

但这次，他没有把自己的想法说出来。窗外的男孩对他来说十分宝贵，他害怕自己不同的观点会让对方跑掉，他想多与他说些话。

“习剑……辛苦吗？”

金发的男孩似乎很高兴他这么问，大眼睛中闪着光：“辛苦，但是值得！尤其是每当自己有了进步时，那种满足感，让我觉得之前的付出都有了回报。”

“那真是很好。”

“待我长大后，也想像父亲一样成为一名骑士。”

窗外男孩回身看着人群中他的父亲，再转回头时，眼中的骄傲一览无遗：“父亲是我的道标。”

奥默里克懵懂地点头，男孩随即又问了他一个问题：“等你长大后，想做什么呢？”

这次，奥默里克只能以摇头作为回答。

除了希望病弱的小儿子能够好好活下去，他的家人们没有其他奢望，更不会对这不知是否有明天的孩子施加什么压力。

“不知道也不要紧，你还小嘛。”

窗外，比他大不了多少的男孩又笑弯了眼睛，“以后会知道的。”

“那么，你是从什么时候起想要成为一名骑士的呢？”奥默里克问。

“从……”男孩挑起了一边眉毛，做出思索的样子，“你问倒我了。好像没有什么明确的时间。我的父亲是这样，我也应该是这样。”

男孩看进奥默里克蓝色的眼瞳，坦率地承认：“我没想过其他的可能，也不觉得自己该走其他的路。”

“骑士……很棒。但是……”

他又说出了违心的话。

保家卫国，对于被保护者来说，自然是不错；可对于骑士本身，他们的献身如何被歌颂，他们的牺牲如何被赞扬，奥默里克每天都读到，每天也都疑惑，疑惑于死亡为何会有鼓舞人心的力量，疑惑于为什么面前的孩子竟向往那条可致死的路，也疑惑到底何为死亡。

为他准备的那具小小棺椁，通体漆成雪白，上面的纹样用浅紫色的珍珠粉与金箔装点，是一个堪称漂亮的丧具。在佣人们决定丢掉这个不吉的东西时，他曾经瞄见一眼，随即问自己的长兄：“那是什么？”

长兄把他抱起来，示意佣人快点将东西拿走，却没有给他答案。在孱弱的孩子面前，他们避免谈到这件会让全家人恸哭的事情。但是很快，开始为母亲念书的孩子从插图中觉察到，那是死尸的容器，人最后停留的居所。

这样的认知并不让年幼的孩子觉得恐惧，在他看来，棺椁与自己的小床是同一个作用。那件丧具的华美，更不会让人把死亡与坏事划等号。唯一让他无法完全将死亡断定为一件好事的，是长兄避讳的态度。在他能理解死亡到底为何之前，亲人的举动就先给了他暗示：他所见之美，可能仅仅是死亡的表象。

“但是……你要先保证自己的平安……”

奥默里克的双手都按在玻璃上，脸凑近玻璃说出这句话。因急切而呼出的热气让窗户蒙上一层水雾。

窗外的孩子把手按在与奥默里克的小手相对的位置：“我知道。无谓的牺牲没有任何意义。”

他曲解了黑发孩子的意思，奥默里克因此而更加着急：“不是——”

金发男孩的父亲在向自己的儿子招手，未出口的话语只得戛然而止。那孩子又用指节扣了两下玻璃：“再见。”

他没等听到奥默里克的回答，就跑回了自己父亲的身边。

筵席散去，博拉吉侬家的女主人到书房去找她的幼子。黑发男孩还是以两手按在玻璃上的姿势，向外看着。

渴望的、幼小的身姿，让子爵夫人觉得又怜爱，又心痛。她走过去亲吻自己的孩子，顺势把他抱在怀中：“你在看什么？”

奥默里克没有回头看他的妈妈，只是盯着一个恍惚可见的金色身影：“母亲，那是谁呢？”

“是瓦卢尔丹家的独生子。”子爵夫人吻着孩子的发旋，“刚刚，他好像过来同你说话了？”

“是的，但我不知道他的名字。”奥默里克说着，回身搂住母亲的颈项。“我也没来得及告诉他我的名字。”

“他叫泽菲兰。”黑发男孩的母亲说，“下次，再请他过来玩吧。到时候，你可以把自己的名字告诉他。”


	2. Chapter 2

也许是与泽菲兰再会的祈愿起到了积极的作用，奥默里克身体的状况逐年好转。家人欣慰地允许他在宅院中玩耍，也借此隔绝这越来越聪明的孩子对家族现状的觉察。

第六星历，一五五九年的皇都暗潮汹涌。

尼德霍格的异动才刚刚过去两年，老迈的教皇业已回天乏术，主教之间的权位之争被摆上台面。像一场博弈般，贵族们需要把自己家族的荣光押在其中一个候选人身上。若赌对了，便是又一段长久的平安顺遂；若赌错了，政敌上位后，定将肃清打压之前与自己作对的家族。

博拉吉侬家的书房内，子爵与自己的继承人和次子正就此事进行商谈。

“内子的家族和妹妹的夫家，也是拥簇那位狄兰达尔家出身的主教继承教皇之位。”长子对自己的父亲和弟弟说，“与我们有姻亲关系的家族，皆是拥护那位大人。我们该如何选择，不言自明。”

次子刚刚接触政坛，一知半解地发问：“我们奉献忠诚的对象是教皇陛下，不该在教皇位置未定时就提前选择吧……？”

他的父亲和长兄都露出无奈的苦笑。

“我们……何尝不希望是这样。”

博拉吉侬子爵张口对自己的儿子解释。语意温和，却隐含挥之不去的疲惫：

“但从一开始，就是现在这般的模式。候选人的资质如何，不是衡量谁能来继承的重点；站在各个候选人身后的家族们，才是他们拿来争夺教皇之位的武器。谁身后的力量更庞大，谁就更有资格去做一国之君。而不是谁更适合做一国之君，我们就去拥护谁。”

次子仍是懵懂：“我们……可以不选择任何人吗？只是等待一个结果，是不是更加保险些。”

他的兄长对他摇头。

“谁都不选择，意味着无论谁上位，没有做出选择的家族只有覆灭一途。”

与父亲相似、向来温柔待人的博拉吉侬家继承人，语气是他的弟弟从未听过的坚决严厉：

“这场暗战中，变换阵营有百害而无一利。一旦此前自己背叛的候选人绝处逢生，家族是死路一条；即使新选择的候选人成功继位，也会对一开始立场有过动摇的家族心存嫉恨，家道亦会逐步走向没落；至于不做出选择的家族……你想想吧，这会说明什么？说明他们一直在摇摆，一直在阵营间观望。如此明显的自保策略，在无论哪个候选人看来，都与背叛无异。”

次子打了个冷战：“那……到底该怎么办……”

“做出选择。而且，要一次就选对。”

他的父亲给了他答案。

“孩子，不要奢望什么’万全之策’，也不要再天真地以为，贵族间的交游仅仅是狩猎和舞会那么简单。甚至你远嫁的姐姐、你的哥哥，都不仅仅是因为喜爱才与自己的伴侣结为夫妻。”

“还因为什么？”

次子在问题出口的同时，觉察到了父亲对自己的暗示。

“为结盟。”

庭院里，奥默里克对父兄之间的交谈一无所查，正专注地盯着一只正在工作的蜜蜂。

他的二姐怕这身具凶器的小东西叮到自己的幼弟，犹豫着是不是该把孩子抱开——奥默里克八岁了，虽然已远比幼年时健康，身量却还是寻常六岁精灵的大小。以少女的力量来讲，抱他算是轻而易举。可孩子看得入神，她不想打扰一个全情投入的人。

犹豫的状态是被她的兄长所打破的。

博拉吉侬家的男人们走出了书房，面色都因室外明媚的春光而缓和了些许。次子瞧见院子中的弟弟妹妹，立刻跑过去，把黑发的小男孩举到空中。

二姐比受袭者本人先发出惊呼：“哥哥！你要把他吓坏啦！”

奥默里克并没有被吓到。家是安全的，家中所有人的宠爱都集中在他身上，没有人会真的伤害他——在很小的时候，他就认识到了这点。二哥的恶作剧，永远是为了逗他弟弟发笑。

蜜蜂飞走了，将幼弟抱在怀中的博拉吉侬家次子却不像往常般开口给他讲些有趣的事。

“哥哥？”

奥默里克把手搭在兄长的肩上，侧头看过去。

这声呼唤让次子回过神来。他颠了颠臂弯里的孩子，讲起和蜜蜂有关的逸闻。

没人知道，次子对于自己无忧无虑、尚不用承担任何责任的幼弟，有过一瞬间的羡慕。

第六星历一五六零年，教皇之位的争夺战落下帷幕。

狄兰达尔家所支持的自家远亲获得了最终的胜利，博拉吉侬家和他们各自的姻亲家族也大大地松了一口气。这一口气还未完全呼出，一如所料地，新君带来的政坛清洗掀起了又一轮的波涛。

“瓦卢尔丹家遭难了。”

经过会客厅的时候，奥默里克敏锐地捕捉到了自己心心念念的词汇，与其相搭配的语句却绝不是他所期望的。

出于良好的教养，他并不想做出偷听这样的举动。然而敲门的手举到一半，男孩又觉得自己的问题不会得到正面的回答。

主教夺权最为激烈的这一年间，博拉吉侬家的幼子清楚地意识到自己被隔离开了。有些事情，他的父兄并不想让他知道。也许只限于现在，也许将来也不希望他能明白。被遮盖起来的东西，如同那具他不小心瞄到的棺椁：他尚不明其意，只能从家人的态度中认定，他们时不时的顾左右而言他是出于对自己的保护。

政坛的事情，聪慧如他也不可能在现在这个年纪就理解；即使偶尔捕捉到一两句自己不解的词句，顾及到父兄，奥默里克也不再发问，转而向书本寻求答案。

可与“瓦卢尔丹”有关的东西，他在书本中寻不来。

“他们家……怎么会……”——这是长兄的声音——“家主不像是个看不清形势的人啊……”

“……迂腐……他要为先代教皇尽忠……可曾想过他不仅仅是教皇的骑士……一家之主……”

父亲的声音低沉，门外的奥默里克无法完全听清，能够捕捉到的字眼也没法导向任何结论。

“还恰恰是我最初所想的，谁都不选择，只忠于教皇。”——二哥的声音清亮——“能够恪守誓言，也是值得敬佩的人。”

“敬佩……他的妻子和孩子怎么办？”——父亲的声音变得激动——“万不得已时，为效忠的对象牺牲自己的家族？尽忠，尽是愚忠，看看瓦卢尔丹家现在的下场！”

长兄似乎在安抚自己的父亲：“我们自然会以家族姻亲为重。如您所说，家族才是最强力的后盾。归顺谁，效忠谁，口头的誓言哪里比得上血缘的羁绊。”

“反过来看，正说明了他的决心。”次子说道，又怕父亲误会般急忙跟上一句：“当然我也与您是同样的想法。他的忠，不该用舍弃自己的家人来达成。”

“现在人是为护卫皇都而战死，亲族却要因为他没能及时表态而被控为异端，他对先代教皇的忠诚可曾给他带来一点好……”会客厅内，父亲的声音又低下去，“……决斗裁判……孩子也还远未成年……凶多吉少……”

“我们……不能帮帮他们家吗。”沉默了一阵后，次子小心翼翼地询问，“毕竟异端之说是莫须有的罪名，我们所支持的那位大人又成功继位。新君刚上马，断不该做出让卫国英雄的家眷心寒的决定。”

“不要以为我们站对了队伍，就觉得教皇该感激、甚至倾听选择他的人的诉求。”博拉吉侬子爵告诫自己的孩子，“归根结底，不过都是各取所需。我们要平安，他要地位，这就是政治。卫国英雄的家眷被诬为异端，这么大的事情，你以为默许的人是谁。”

“您是指……”次子把即将脱口的名字咽了下去，震惊得语调发颤：“这……”

“自求多福吧。能够成为国君的人，哪有一个简单。现今的情况下，我们家又哪里顾得上救其他人……”

男人们之间的话题转换时，会客厅外的小小身姿已不见踪影。

父兄们说的字字句句，他都明白；连接起来导向的结论，他不敢想。

丧父、异端、决斗裁判、凶多吉少……

奥默里克在书中读过，被指控的人想要自证清白，唯一的办法就是在战神哈罗妮的面前接受决斗裁判。战神庇佑真相的持有者，故而胜出之人的言说具有服众的能力。老弱妇孺等无力战斗之人，可以聘请勇士代为接受裁判。

但愿他的母亲和他，能够找到愿意为自己出战的人。他也说过自己在修习剑术，也许事情不会像父亲说得那样糟……

他向战神祈祷，寄望神祇能够庇护她无辜的子民。未接触过世俗的孩子这时并没有意识到，决斗裁判，其实只是权利倾轧的映射，早已与神和真相无关。

隔了一日，奥默里克发现自己的母亲和二姐在哭泣。

直觉性地，他觉得母亲与姐姐的悲恸一定与瓦卢尔丹家的境遇有关。但他不敢询问，甚至不敢走过去，不敢听到那个他畏惧的结局。

他的姐姐从自己母亲的膝盖上抬头，看到了奥默里克。少女并没有立刻收拾起自己的泪水，而是招手示意自己的幼弟过来。

现在，父亲允许我知道了。奥默里克惶然地想，而后被自己的姐姐紧紧搂在怀里。

“瓦卢尔丹家的女主人也走了……”

头顶上，他的母亲哽咽着说。

“泽菲兰呢？”奥默里克问，他的姐姐只是搂着他摇头。

“接连失去父亲和母亲，那个孩子还怎么活得下去……”

母亲字字句句，都伴着怜悯的抽噎，“剥夺贵族的头衔……流放……可他还那么小……”

“父亲和哥哥们为什么不帮帮忙！”

二姐爆发的悲愤随即淹没在自己的啜泣之中。

“即使只是派一个人来替他们接受审判，也是好的……亲缘虽远，她也是我的表姐，何况她曾经那么关爱我和姐姐……”

“不是你的父兄不愿意，而是动不得啊……”

母亲温柔又无奈地抚摸着女儿的头发，“那是新君用来震慑皇都的范例，哪里有什么——”子爵夫人小心地环顾四周，声音低得几不可闻，“道理可讲……她，也是明白没有任何人敢为她出战，才……”

具体如何，母女二人都心知肚明。正因为明白，才更加难过和不甘。她不愿牵连到自己的亲族，她们救不了自己的亲族，双方不约而同的放弃，只能收获一个悲剧作为结局。

“泽菲兰呢？”

黑发的孩子有些愣愣的，像是没能理解眼前发生的一切，对着自己的母亲重复了一遍自己刚才的问题，“您不是说，下次再请他过来玩。”

这句话让他姐姐渐弱的哭声又大了起来，他的母亲，只是对着自己露出悲哀的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

奥默里克躺在自己的小床上，盯着垂下来的帷帐。

九岁的孩子，心中朦朦胧胧有所察觉，但那结论仍隐在雾中。他知道抵达的距离，知道目标的方向，心中的某处却在抵触着迈开步子。

直觉告诉他，一旦明白这件事，一切就都会不一样了。

男孩把被子拉到下巴上，阖上双眼。他想着母亲刚刚印在自己额头上温柔的晚安吻，强迫自己清空思绪，逐渐沉入睡眠。

他做了个梦。

梦里，大人们正在交谈，声音不小，内容却模糊不清。他在高大的人和人中急急穿行，如同受惊的小兽在林间奔走。

在找什么，在找谁，他不知道。但他知道自己确实需要找到什么，或，找到谁。

喧闹逐渐归于寂静，大人们自发地分成了两列，奥默里克失去遮挡，惶然地站在通道中央。他环视四周，看到了父亲母亲，哥哥姐姐，甚至家中的仆役。但他的家人们没有看向他，他们的目光集中在博拉吉侬家幺子的对侧，人群所组成的通道的尽头。

四位成年男性，身着神官的法袍，肩上扛着一具装饰华美的白色棺椁，缓缓走来。

那是他曾经看见过的、曾经是为他准备的丧具。

小小的棺身上，刻画着浅紫色的纹样；藤蔓由金箔点缀，极尽精美之所能。棺材不大，四位神官毫不费力地就能将它举高，身材矮小的奥默里克看不到里面有什么。

“接连失去父亲和母亲，那个孩子还怎么活得下去……”

他突然听见了母亲的悲叹和姐姐的哭声，现实有一部分侵入梦境。是了，有谁家遭了难，男主人战死，女主人自裁，他们唯一的孩子凶多吉少……

但是，是谁家呢？

扛着棺椁的神官们，与奥默里克擦肩而过。

他回身，看到了通道间凭空出现的、透明的阶梯。遥远的长阶尽头，是名为冰天的一等星，伊修加德人信仰中战神哈罗妮的居所。

神官们未做停留，逐个步上阶梯。

奥默里克踉跄了一下，茫然地跟在抬棺者后面。可分割生死的阶梯，他无法触碰，只能眼睁睁地看着棺椁被倾斜着抬高，水晶棺盖上的花纹浮雕逐渐看得清楚。

是紫罗兰，“早夭的生命。”

他突然知道他要找的是谁、棺椁中的人是谁了。

午夜，博拉吉侬家的人们被突如其来的嚎哭惊醒。

子爵夫妇匆忙披衣赶到小儿子的卧室，兄嫂和姐姐也随后赶来。谁也不清楚为何下午时还好好的奥默里克，此刻竟会哭得几乎昏死过去。子爵低声埋怨着妻子将噩耗讲给这么小的孩子，夫人忙着安慰恸哭的幼子，长兄长嫂宽慰起父亲，二哥试图做鬼脸来转移小弟弟的注意力，二姐则抚着他的胸口，为他平顺呼吸。

全家的关怀，让奥默里克的悲恸更剧。

原来，这就是“生”。

他一直都被保护得很好，保护得太好了。家境殷实，想要什么，轻易就能得到；天生聪慧，想学什么，轻易就能做到。尽管体弱，病痛却被家人的爱所消弭。他感受不到生命消失的威胁，自然不懂长兄为何避讳那具漂亮的棺椁，自然更不懂，何为死亡。

未曾知晓，便不会畏惧。今日之前，生死也只是书本故事中客观的陈述；今日之后，他却全都明白了。

“生”意味着，总会有下一次。他的等待，总会换来许诺兑现的那一天。当那一天到来时，他可以告诉泽菲兰自己的名字，也可以听他完整地介绍自己。博拉吉侬家的孩子和瓦卢尔丹家的孩子会成为朋友，一起迎来很多的“下次”。

可现在，不会有那一天了，不会有“下次”了。他所拥有的“上次”，就是最后一次。翠色的双眸，不会再眨，不会再笑，闭上了，就再也不会睁开。

因为，这就是“死”。

恸哭过后的奥默里克发起了高烧。

模糊的意识竟让他感觉到幸福。半梦之中，通往冰天的阶梯有时会出现。他一个人站在阶梯前，伸脚踩了一踩，高兴于传来的反馈坚实了许多。而清醒后，得见母亲与姐姐的泪眼，又恳切地祈求自己不要踏上灵魂升天的长路，留给家人自己刚体悟到的至悲。

他的身体还是太孱弱，医师很快下达了最后的通牒。重大打击之下，子爵夫人再次表现出了为人母的坚强。她相信奥默里克的降生得到了神的庇佑，虔诚与坚持，定不会换来神对生命的背弃。

奥默里克远嫁的长姐，伴着母亲的日夜不断的祈祷声归来。

得到消息时，她已做好了未见即永别的准备。眼见幼弟尚在，让心中焦灼的她稍稍安然，

“姐姐来了，”长姐握住幼弟滚烫的小手，佩戴的耳坠垂到奥默里克面前，“不是说身体好了要来看姐姐，你这小家伙不守承诺，反倒要让姐姐回来看你。”

黑发的孩子看着长姐的首饰，露出恍惚的笑容。

耳坠和与之配套的项链，是子爵夫人赠予长女的嫁妆。代表信仰坚贞与夫妻和睦的橄榄石，对虔诚的正教信徒来说是最为合适的新婚礼物。博拉吉侬家资产丰厚，为长女准备的自然也是最上品。宝石晶莹透亮，无一丝杂质，寄托了夫妻间能够相互坦诚的美好愿望。

奥默里克看到的不是首饰或背后的意义，他看到的是与之无比相似的一双眼眸。

长姐虽不清楚原委，却发觉身上的首饰能让垂死的幼弟振奋精神。她毫无犹豫地摘下价值连城的贺礼，放在男孩的手上：“我们拿它给你做点什么吧。想要什么呢？”

奥默里克盯着手中的饰品，答非所问：“圣典中说，人死之后，祈祷会让逝去的灵魂获得安宁。”

不吉的话语让围在床边的家人们心中都惊跳了一下。长姐强迫自己镇定下来，柔声回道：“圣典中确实有这样的描述。”

“那么……没有人为之献祷的灵魂……”

黑发的男孩没有说下去。沉默中，他握紧晶莹的宝石，眼神中逐渐有了光亮：“姐姐，谢谢你。我想要……一串祈祷用的玫瑰念珠。”

第六星历一五六三年，皇都伊修加德。

奥默里克站在圣恩达利姆神学院的门口，第三次劝子爵夫人返家。

“您不必过于担心。”黑发的男孩宽慰自己的母亲，“姐姐那边气候很好，现在我身体健康，不逊于同龄人。”为佐证，他还笨拙地学起好动逞能的孩子，用拳头敲了敲自己的胸口。

子爵夫人伸手替他整理系得规矩的制服领带，带着满意与担忧叹出一口气：“我知道。但是，到底是自己的孩子，做母亲的，即使懂得道理，仍止不了挂心。”她转又抚摸幼子的头发，“何况你才刚刚回来，母亲还没能好好看看你……”

“等到学院放假，我会回去。”奥默里克拥抱了自己的母亲。母子二人又絮絮地说了一阵话，直到集体祷告的钟声响起，才得以分别。

黑发男孩跪地祈祷时，手中握着的是已陪伴他三年的玫瑰念珠。

那件祷具，正是由长姐送给他的首饰改制而成。家人们与医师，全都惊叹于正教中对橄榄石的推崇确非虚言。蕴含着精神力的珍贵宝石，竟将他们的幺子幼弟从死亡的边缘拉了回来。

两次挽救了亲人的生命，博拉吉侬家人因此对正教愈发笃信。只有奥默里克自己知道，他能够活下来，并不是因为宝石，而是因为有了“生”的目的。

他想要庇佑一个人的灵魂。

在长姐夫家修养的三年间，他的每一份祷词之后，都有一份祝愿献给那早夭的生命。十二岁，是瓦卢尔丹家遭难时泽菲兰的年纪。人若逝去，年岁便不再增长。现在的奥默里克，与他同龄。

家人不再告诉他任何瓦卢尔丹家的消息。时间一久，幼年在祝福仪式上见的那面也好像仅仅是一场梦。生命的消逝，有时就是这般无声无息。

他偶然会想起泽菲兰曾说过，无谓的牺牲没有任何意义。现在想来，能够有意义的死，死得被歌颂赞扬，才是罕有的例子。未谙世事的孩子，卷在政坛的阴谋中，像车轮轧过花朵，连一声呼喊都无法发出，便倒落尘埃。他怀抱的梦想，他此前做出的努力，无人得见，无人在意。

世间的不公，太多了；世间能救人的人，太少了。

早慧的孩子，书读得越来越多，心中的悲悯与忧愁也越来越多。脱离了家人密不透风的关怀，身处神学院的奥默里克，用自己的眼睛看见了社会的缩影。生死之外，还有阶级，还有制度上的荒谬。神祇的座前，也没有圣典中许诺的真正平等。这些无一不让奥默里克惶恐。而现在排解惶恐的唯一办法，就只有拿起法杖，一遍遍练习治愈的咒文。

至少以后，能救到一个人也好。

少年埋首于正教法与魔法的修习时，周遭的一切仿佛也随之噤声，专注得即使祭司或同学呼唤他，也很难被听见。而今，偶然飘来的一个姓氏，让奥默里克猛地抬起了头。

“您说……谁？”

对面年长的神学生愣了一下，显然没想到自己和友人的闲谈竟被一向没头于学习的少年英才注意。他与友人对望了一眼：“是、是现在皇都的御览大会，有位十五岁的少年，战绩优异，破格被吸纳进神殿骑——”

“他的名字，您刚才说到他的名字！”

奥默里克急切地站了起来。受他的气势所迫，年长的神学生甚至往后仰了一下，差点从座椅上跌落。他的友人急忙扶住对方，代为回答：

“瓦卢尔丹。三年前曾经受异端指控牵连的泽菲兰·德·瓦卢尔丹。”


	4. Chapter 4

他一秒也没再在桌前停留。

学院的神官导师前辈同学们，讶异地眼看平日最为沉稳守礼的模范学生奔出神学院的大门。负责安全的神官甚至忘记了年少的神学生需要登记才能够出入，只是呆然目送奥默里克渐远的背影。

沿着大圣堂前半弧的阶梯一路向下，是通往基础层的回廊。这里白日有神殿骑士守卫，入夜时铁门亦会降下，隔绝一座城池中的两个阶级。贵族孩童间，常用这两道回廊来作为游戏的道具，打赌谁能够蒙混过守卫的骑士，谁又足够勇敢地下到贫民混杂的基础层。

未曾有过同龄朋友，又常年足不出户的奥默里克并不知道通行回廊的规则，当他被拦住、被要求出具通行的证件时，急切的少年甚至连询问和辩解都忘了，只是不断地重复着：“我要去神殿骑士团找人。”

守卫的骑士瞧见他制服上暗红的镶边，态度十分温和：“无论有什么理由，你这个年纪的孩子都需要长辈的陪同才可以通过。如果是学院指派的任务，也需要院方的证明书才可以。”

“和学院无关，我只是想……去见一个朋友。”

骑士摇了摇头：“这是规定。否则一旦你出了事情，追究下来，就是我的失职了。不过——”

他望了望四周，单膝跪在矮小的奥默里克面前，“我大概能猜到你想见谁。皇都的孩子们在听到御览大会的结果后，多数和你一样好奇。只不过即使你有通关文书或长辈陪同，到了神殿骑士团总部也一样会被拦下来。受领殊荣，即为骑士，命令所在，哪里是别人说见就能见到的呢。”

少年的眼神有些迷茫。

“是么？即使……都身在皇都之中？您不知道，我……”

他忽而噤声，好似突然从狂热中清醒过来，规矩地对守卫的骑士行了礼，转身缓步沿着来时路往回走。

一道门，一条回廊，一个守卫，一纸规则。

生死之外，能够分割一个人与另一个人的事物又何其多。小时候他等着盼着一直都没法兑现的下一次，甚至埋怨起父母没有去邀请瓦卢尔丹家再来玩，后来才明白贵族间频繁的交游会招致结党的猜忌；三年前他以为泽菲兰死了，失去这个念想，反倒逐渐心如止水。而今，得知对方尚在的狂喜过后，又因阶级和制度陷入新一轮的阻隔。

况且即使能再见到他，又能怎样？

方才他不假思索地是说要见“朋友”，殊不知这朋友也只是隔着玻璃的、他单方面的认定。一面之缘，仅仅如此。“好奇”——方才守卫骑士不假思索吐露的词汇，足见他已应对过很多试图以同样理由前往神殿骑士团的孩子们。自己在对方的眼中，甚至从事实上，和这些孩子没有什么不同。 

未曾在危机时刻伸出援手，怎么担得起这个称谓。

他觉得回去的路越发漫长，步履越发沉重，脑中甚至为先前的冲动感到了愧疚，觉得自己像是先对泽菲兰的“死”不闻不问，又在对方出名后凑上前去沾光。他年幼体弱，无法为泽菲兰做什么，这是无可指摘的事情；他没为泽菲兰做过什么，也同样是无法辩驳的事实。在苛责不合理的一切之前，他更唾弃无力的自己。

这三年，失去父母与家庭的泽菲兰又是怎么活过来的。

有谁帮助了他、拯救了他吗？先前神学院的人提到“曾经受异端指控牵连”，他的名字却依旧带着显示尊贵地位的“德”。如果是当年他听说的处置方式，贵族头衔断不会保留，被流放的前贵族，也不会有参加御览大会的机会。但若说是异端嫌疑早已洗清，神圣裁判所未对泽菲兰施加处罚，为什么三年间没有一点讯息传来？家人们知道他因此事的刺激险些丢掉性命，两家之间又有些微的亲缘关系，事情如果有了转机，肯定不会瞒着他。

一个人凭空消失，又凭空出现……

奥默里克停下脚步，莫名地颤栗了一下。

现在那位名动皇都的泽菲兰·德·瓦卢尔丹，真的是若干年前他所见所知的那个孩子吗？

第六星历一五六七年，西部高地前线。

紧张救治伤员的医师队伍里，混杂着一些身着黑色制服的年轻身影，这些青少年正是圣恩达利姆神学院中立志未来成为医师的学生。

作为实习与测试资质的一环，学生们以医师助手的身份首次参与到战争中，直面曾经只是在故事和案例中出现的流血与死亡。虽说是奔赴前线，赶的却是龙族溃退的时机。神学院方面考虑到学生的年龄与阅历，又将他们安排到了最后方的临时医院。以位置和时间来说，完全不用担心自身的安全。

即便如此，每天都有离开或倒下的学生。

断肢、溃烂、呻吟……真正置身苦痛中之前，很多学生都认为自己不畏惧死亡。而今，他们仍是无畏于此，却是因为知晓了世上有比死亡更可怕的东西：

生不如死。

他们看见有抱着自己的断臂恳求医师的帮助的人，看见有茫然地在寻找合适的东西填进自己空洞的眼窝的人，看见失去半边身子却因魔力的影响而无法走向死亡的人。人在保有理智时，能够明白有些事无法做到，有些人无法得救。然而此处，充斥的却是因失去身体的一部分而陷入癫狂，却仍旧相信他们能够回归完整的伤兵。他们诅咒龙族，也诅咒没法医治他们的医师。这些人虽然从战争中幸存，却没有半分生的喜悦。残缺与痛苦的未来在等着他们，结束生命甚至比活着更具诱惑力。

学生们都怕极了。

启程前他们怀着的慈悲心与优越感早已被销蚀殆尽，伤员们身心的异常甚至侵入到健康学生中。受到“自己无能为力”这一认知的打击，面对能够治愈的伤势时，有人无法开口咏唱；伤兵的哀嚎入耳时，因此而崩溃痛哭的学生更不在少数。

作为神学院主席和学生医师的负责人，奥默里克在倒下的同学与伤兵间忙得不可开交。

起初在得知他志愿前往前线实习时，博拉吉侬家爆发了坚决一致的反对。即使家族中的幺子早已预见不会得到支持，仍是被哥哥姐姐们反对的力度吓了一跳。另立门户的三位血亲来信不断，已继承家主之位的长兄几乎想要把幼弟关起来以阻止他的“疯狂行为”。

“别让父亲母亲担心。”长兄把神学院的通知信推到奥默里克面前，“如果不是有需要家属同意的规定，你是不是就准备瞒着我们跑过去？哈罗妮在上，幸好……”

“可我不是因为好奇才想参加……”

“当然。我的弟弟，我还是知道的。”长兄对他笑笑，“你很善良，想要救助他人，这很好，但这就够了。我们家不再需要战功或封赏来巩固地位，你也没有非去前线不可的理由。平顺地读完神学院然后进入教皇厅，难道不好吗？多少人祈求避开战争中心尚来不及，有可以不参与的条件，为什么反倒要投身其中。”

奥默里克没有说话。

他的长兄继续下去：“现今的教皇陛下也是五人兄弟中最年少的。你的资质与成绩，处处都不逊于就读神学院时陛下，为什么不选择与他走同样的路呢？”他绕过书桌，拍拍幼弟的肩膀：“甚至目标不用那么高，你能够平安快乐地活着，就是父亲母亲哥哥姐姐唯一且共同的愿望啊。”

“说是前线，其实是在大后方，不用担心安全……”

奥默里克艰涩地开口，重复了一遍在长兄看来完全不能够成立的参加理由。他强调的“必要”，在长兄的判定中是彻彻底底的“不必要”，对话随即陷入僵局。

“我不可能同意，而你坚持要去。”面对幼弟的执拗，长兄有些微的动气：“世间没有绝对的安全，请你想想那些’万一’，想想曾经两次差点失去你的我们。”

奥默里克没有办法与这句话、与家人对他的爱为敌。

他垂着头，拿起桌子上的通知信，看上去是一个准备放弃的姿态。长兄欣慰地抚摸他的面颊，却见他的弟弟长叹了一口气，又把信推了回去。

“两次活下来，是为谁而活？”

黑发少年好像自言自语般，边用指尖敲着信边轻声发问：

“仅仅是平安快乐地活着，是你们对我的愿望。但是，那是我的愿望吗？我’活着’，是为了实现你们的愿望的话，那么我作为’我’，活着的意义又在哪里？”

他的长兄愣住了：“你这是……在指责我们……？”

“不是。”奥默里克缓慢却坚决地否认，“我明白，家人对我的关爱不是出于豢养动物般的自我满足。立场如果倒转，我会做出和哥哥同样的决定也说不定。但……当做是我的自私也好，任性也罢……即使全家都会为我担心，我也想去实现自己的价值——”他按着通知信，“不是在家里，而是在这里。”

“作为有责任引领平民的贵族，我认同并欣赏你的觉悟。”长兄的手在他肩膀上掐紧了，“但是作为你的兄长和家主，我不允许。去战场是你的自私的话，不认可这封信就是我的自私。”

“那么最终您是怎么说服令兄的？”

有着象牙般发色的士兵拎着奥默里克的医药箱，好奇地发问。他伤得不重，在黑发少年对他施加治愈咒文后自发承担起助手的职责，跟着忙碌的神学院主席跑前跑后。起先因为炮火烟尘，奥默里克以定他比自己年长许多，对于对方的尊敬多加推拒。聊起天后才知道，士兵仅比自己年长一岁，也正当少年。

“我没有任何办法。”和岁数相近的人交谈，奥默里克也卸下了平日里的严谨端正，“最终还是央求母亲去劝哥哥，才勉勉强强得到了允许。”

“令堂为什么同意？”少年士兵愈发好奇了，“妈妈应该比哥哥态度更强硬才对。”

奥默里克听他无意识地把煞有介事的敬称换成平民口语，有些好笑地回道：“家母笃信正教，为战神庇佑的子民施救，在她看来是教徒必须做出的奉献。”而且自己年幼时的两次化险为夷，都被子爵夫人归为神的恩典，此番去拯救他人生命，也是对哈罗妮的回报。

“兄弟之间算是平级。涉及决断时果然还是高一级更有话语权。”少年士兵打趣他：“就算是家主，在母亲面前还是不得不听话啊。”

为对方的开朗所感染，奥默里克终于展露出战场上罕见的笑颜：“谁说不是呢。”

其中更多的波折，他省下了没有说出来。长兄虽然了解他的弟弟，却远不及生身母亲通彻。自始至终，他没对母亲说过自己想要投身战场的真正理由，可母亲的允许让他明白，她已将一切看透。

泽菲兰的事，他并未放下。

但他再也没去神殿骑士团探寻对方的踪迹，即使在已经可以自由往返与砥柱层与基础层后亦是如此。见不见得到是一回事，以何种身份见，又是另一回事。奥默里克想要寻求的是一个“资格”，一个能够与对方平等、与对方比肩的权利。他不想其中再有隔阂和不甘，他要靠自己去验证那个人存在的真伪。

于是他最终站到了战场上。

身处后方的医疗团队并不清楚前军的行动计划，匆忙的调度间，区区学生也没有资格去过问军中人员的安排。他不觉焦灼，而是怀着十足的耐心做好自己力所能及的事。如果那个泽菲兰是幼时觉得骑士保家卫国很厉害的他，而自己依旧希望对方平安，他们的道路终会在这里重合。

闲谈间，奥默里克与少年士兵已经回到了医疗帐篷。杂乱忙碌的空间中，有两人对面而立，一人是神殿骑士团附属医院的院长亚伯，另一人看装束是神殿骑士，却背着在伊修加德人看来甚为不祥的大剑。

未等他思考这罕见组合的意味，身边的少年士兵已经高兴地喊出声来：“长官！”

应声而回头的神殿骑士大约是匆忙赶来，头上流下的汗水给被炮火熏黑的脸颊划分出区域，乍一看去甚至有些滑稽。

在脏污的面容上，对方的眼睛干净得几近突兀。

少年士兵已拎着医药箱跑到他的上司面前，奥默里克却被那双眼睛钉在原地动弹不得。

清澈、纯净，仿若上好的橄榄石。

那是他记忆中分毫未改的双眼。那是属于泽菲兰的眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

对方看起来并没记起他。

亚伯院长做过介绍后，泽菲兰只是礼节性地对他救治自己的下属们表示谢意，随即回归到被打断的话题中，自己的名字与样貌似乎不曾在对方的回忆中激起任何波澜。他站着，连回礼都忘在脑后，胸口像被重锤击中，先是心头大石落地的实在，然后是失去追求的空虚。

然后呢？

他问自己：然后呢？

泽菲兰“死”了，他为对方祈祷；泽菲兰活着却与他隔阂，他为再见而努力。那么如愿得偿之后呢？

他根本没有想过。正如这一瞬间之前，他也没有意识到此前自己的人生轨迹，竟是受泽菲兰的影响而铺就一般。幼时一个小小的祈愿，成了他活下去的动机。单纯的期盼，成了前行的动力。可祈愿实现之时，他“活着”的意义又该变成什么？

亚伯院长注意到他的缄默，以为年少的主席在等候他的指令：“你去休息一下吧。”

“我……不……”他支吾了一声，迅速将自己再丢进学院精英的外壳里：“新抵达的伤员那里应该需要帮手。”

“确实。不过人手永远是不够的，我们也要学会不让自己成为伤员。”亚伯院长温和地开口，“瓦卢尔丹阁下是殿后的一队，战争已经结束了。”

“暂时结束。”泽菲兰简洁地说，脸上没有笑容。

他突然打了个冷颤，退后一步：“那么，我去一下。”

“盖里克。”泽菲兰突然出声。

“在！”少年士兵声音洪亮地作答。

“你伤势如何？”

“如您所见，没什么大事！”盖里克一手举起奥默里克的医药箱示意，“这条胳膊和两条腿，都没问题。”

泽菲兰深深看了奥默里克一眼：“继续协助医师阁下，班师时归队。”

“领命！”盖里克空不出手行礼，这声喊得格外响亮，连躺着的伤兵们都抬头去看。年轻上司不得不对周围露出歉意的苦笑：“去吧。”

奥默里克咏唱得快而准确，面上依旧是冷静淡然的模样。

但他心里好像刚刮过一场风暴。在生出感慨之前，孕育感慨的介质已被尽数卷走，什么都没留下。茫然、空洞，不像久别重逢，更似怅然若失。不是失望于早有准备的对面不相识，而是失望于自己早该想到却根本没去想的这个可能。

他们都已经长大。

长大就意味着，再也无法单纯直白地因为好奇而开始交谈，开始构筑友谊。泽菲兰谈论到战争的语调，冰冷客观，他的眼神虽然依旧清澈，情绪却已经深埋在那片翠绿之下。这个人在保护别人，也在用隔绝别人来保护自己。是因为过往的事情吗？但是——奥默里克看了一眼身边名叫盖里克的少年士兵——他确实还有信任的人。

他稍微带起与盖里克年轻上司有关的话题，立刻得到了对方的热烈响应。少年士兵声情并茂地讲述了泽菲兰曾经如何带队突围，言谈间除了有对重获新生的感激，更多的是对对方的钦佩，说他如何不畏人言，又如何以事实和实力堵住所有有异议的嘴。榜样的力量让他甘心敬服只比他年长两岁的上司，亦让奥默里克低下头去。

和他们二人相比，自己的这点小小的抗争和努力又算得了什么。

他客服“重重阻力”终于得以奔赴的战场，却是泽菲兰和盖里克不得不流血甚至可能殒命的地方。当他以为自己曾经历过、曾面对过死亡时，他们，和其他的战士们每天都在经历与面对。志愿前来，会得到医师和院长的夸奖；当身心感受到不适，他们这些学生还会得到体谅甚至允许离队，而与他们年岁相差无几的人，却非命令不得后退一步。

确实是不公平。确实从未有过公平。

而我凭什么得到你的尊敬。他望着执意为他提箱子、笨拙地使用敬称的盖里克想。凭什么觉得站在这里就等于有资格站在他身边。还远远不够。苦难、折磨、危险，统统不够。

“我去取几块湿布。”

奥默里克借故截断让他愈感惭愧的话题，却在回程的拐角极为偶然地捕捉到了泽菲兰的声音：

“我无法认同。”

他记忆里清脆的童音现在已带有些许长官的威仪：“学生不该到前线来。”

亚伯院长平和的声音响起：“虽然还是学生，但他们的治愈魔法已经相当优秀了。现下的状况，自然是帮手越多越好，即便比不上职业医师，也终归是一份助力。”

“您误会了，我没有挑拣他们能力的意思。”泽菲兰解释道，“学生是平民，我们守护的对象，不该来战场涉险。当然，也不是认为他们会碍手碍脚，或沽名钓誉的意思。”他轻叹了一口气，“只是，何必呢。这些惨像，难道不是见的人越少越好。”

“您怜惜他们。”亚伯院长微笑了，“那么您又为何走上战场？曾经是学生的医师们又为何走上这条路？不都是各自的选择吗。”

“选择，还是被选择……”泽菲兰自问般出声，“至少很多战士并不像学生们还有另外的选项。”

“您何不反过来思考。”院长循循善诱，“在有选项的情况下，依旧选择了这里。明知前路如何，明明心底充满畏惧，还是决定前去。这份觉悟，以您的经历来说不会不明白。我想这些学生，还有此前所有有过其它选项，却仍旧成为了医师或战士的人们都清楚一个道理。”

“道理，即是……？”

“善意无法拯救任何人，只有行动可以。”

“……是我僭越了。”

泽菲兰的声音从一个比较低的角度传来，似乎是正在对院长见礼：“感谢您为我解惑。”

“哪里。感谢的话，应该是相互的。”亚伯院长回答道，“我们能够安全地处在后方，全仰赖前线战士的浴血奋战啊。”

藏身于阴影的年少主席此刻才明白，少年士兵对他的尊敬从何而来。

为他能够安然地在家读书，却依然站在这里帮助着伤员。但，他心里清楚，对他而言，这不是院长所说的那般伟大的抉择。

他按住心口，有些难受地靠在墙上。

人崇拜神，因为神的无私与公允是人难以做到的，因为神的爱是平等而非独一。神学生选择走上战场，在很多人看来是以人之身饯行神之道。可是，如果真是平等的神，为什么她只庇佑己方？只庇佑胜者？她既已偏爱，那么，又如何能称之为神之爱？

不过是以神为名的，人的私欲。

决斗裁判是这样，他而今的选择也是这样。

奥默里克直起身，往外走，自然地经过泽菲兰和亚伯院长的身边。他摘掉脑袋上的医师船帽，行了礼：“瓦卢尔丹阁下，我有些话想对您说。”

泽菲兰回了礼：“我也是。方才真的十分抱歉，希望我的态度没有让您感到不快。”

奥默里克愣住了：“什么？”

“您能志愿前来，是件值得我们感激的事。”泽菲兰说，面带愧色，“而我曾有一刻质疑过这件事的合理性。”

“不。”奥默里克摇头，“也许其他同学是因为想要救人而来，但我是……”

他噤声，还是觉得那些话无法出口，无法在亲切注视着他的院长与泽菲兰面前剖白自己多年来的心路。他帮助过的战士会怎么看他，他的同学们会怎么看他，一个表现得高尚、却暗地里对战争有所图的人？

“你难道没有救到人吗？”亚伯院长笑着问。

他的头更低了：“我……”

“年轻人。”院长拍了拍他的肩膀，拿过他手里的帽子为他戴上：“刚刚我还同瓦卢尔丹阁下谈到这个话题。在我看来，其实为什么走上战场，为什么救人，其中的理由怎样都无所谓。重点不是为什么做，而是做了什么，从而达成怎样的结果。”

他对泽菲兰点头，“战士中不乏为改变自身地位而搏命的人，您能说他们不高尚、战斗的动机不够纯粹，因此就不该得到救助吗？他们保护了人民，这个结果对人民来说就足够。他们受了伤，对于医师来说去施救的缘由也足够。你——”

他转向奥默里克，“救治了伤者，担得起一声感激。理由、动机，那是写自传或为别人作传的人用来增加戏剧效果的东西，甚至是上位者拿来鼓动平民的东西，唯独对于你要做的事来说是最无用的东西。”

他狡黠地笑了一下：“你们思考得很多，这是好事。但作为院长，我不在意这些思考，我唯一的希望就是人能获救。先前我也同瓦卢尔丹阁下说，‘只有行动可以救人’。你能够付诸行动，能够救人，何必去纠结是为什么而来？即使是为名利，也不可耻。人有想要的东西，才有奋斗的动力。既然战争与牺牲都无法避免，利用它得愿所偿难道不是个积极的想法吗？”

“但……”奥默里克若有所思，觉得院长的理论有违圣典对神学生的教诲，又觉得其中的道理极具说服力。

亚伯院长微眯起眼睛，注视着面前年少的神学院主席，心中已有了计较。

这个孩子能力超凡，但内心纤细，并不适合战场。他想以人之身达成神之爱，又纠结于自身的人性。仅仅是出战的理由，就能让他拷问自己的内心，如果继续呆在这里，难保哪一天会做出殒身救人的事情。

什么时候该放弃，什么人该放弃，是医者最先要学会的。尽管残酷，却是为了救更多的人。

但眼下，院长无意点破，只是以微笑结束了话题踱到一边：“我去看看伤员。你们聊。”

“那么，您先前想要同我说什么？”

恭敬地目送院长离开后，泽菲兰率先问。

“没什么。”奥默里克摇摇头，觉得想说的大部分已被院长说尽，而剩下的，不再重要。

为追寻一个人，是他的私欲。而这私欲并没有导致恶果，反而成就了善举。那么就这样继续下去也好。正如院长的意思，欲望本身无法以好坏而论，受欲望驱使的行动，如果能让他人受益，又何必纠结于其起源。

因你而起，因你而继续，但你不需要知道。

因为现在，这条路已是我自己的选择。

最后他笑了一笑，把手里的湿布递过去一块：“我是想说，您擦一下脸吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六星历一五七二年，伊修加德教皇厅。

奥默里克蹲在独角幼兽面前，边抚摸它的脊背边轻声说：“又要拜托你了。”

独角幼兽抬头，用嘴拱了拱他的手腕，像是对他的话做出回应。它们不懂人语，却通人性，作为圣洁的化身被神职人员所喜爱的同时，也乐于亲近一切内心纯洁的人类。

黑发的圣职者露出微笑，将承装圣水的容器放到了独角兽面前。幼小的神圣生物垂头，将自己蕴含魔力的角贴上泉水，与此同时，直起身的奥默里克也开始了咏唱。

他在准备今日仪式需要用到的圣水。

这项职务，他自三年前进入教皇厅供职时便开始经手，自是轻车熟路，然而为新骑士祝圣，却是获升高位圣职者以来的头一次。纵是早已练习过无数遍流程，奥默里克还是有些紧张，需要从自己的舒适区中增强些信心。

前来接受祝圣的骑士们不仅出自隶属教皇厅的神殿骑士团，亦有四大家族各自的骑兵团麾下获封的年轻人，仪式可谓是规模不大、注目度不小。万一出了差池，想必在贵族群体中会产生不小的议论。

为了博拉吉侬家族的名望、为了向新骑士爵们施与战神的庇佑，这都是一场只能成功不能失败的仪式。

咏唱完毕，奥默里克低头，和独角幼兽对视一眼，轻轻地叹了口气。

能力越强，责任越重。以神学院主席身份成为圣职者，又迅速升至高位的年轻人，背后盯着他的眼睛真是太多了。

他还是觉得遗憾，明明自己的志愿是成为神殿骑士团医师，却被以大材小用为由婉拒，不得不接受教皇厅的邀请。得以远离战场并在神前侍奉，笃信正教的父母兄姐们自然是对这样一个结果感到欣慰异常，他那一点微弱的不平在家人澎湃的喜悦面前也就不好出口了。

不过在这个位置，也有只在这个位置才能做到的事。

医者，不仅仅局限于医治病体，也可以是医治国家——纠正制度上的错误，创造更公平、更健康的环境。伊修加德的国体延续千年至今，其长久性无可非议，但其合理性……

奥默里克从窗口望向决斗裁判厅的方向。

以战神的名义，到底有多少无辜的灵魂葬送在那里，已然不可考。乍一听上去合理的规则，不过是以宗教为幌子的懒政。“战神庇佑真相的持有者”，其真相却是，“只有强者才有话语权”。

这不是一个文明社会该有的制度。

他自是最虔诚不过的正教信徒，却并非盲信之人。当宗教与政治产生牵连，信仰是最强大的统治工具。人，畏惧更高层次的存在——若是人所提出的规则，他人尚可质疑；而以神为名的条例，却是无人敢于置喙。

正因为笃信，他才更觉出决斗裁判的荒谬。神的公平，已被人用权力扭曲。作为侍奉神的人，他对此责无旁贷；作为曾见证过决斗裁判影响的人，他不愿再有更多人经历他所经历过的痛苦。

不过眼下，最紧迫的是祝圣仪式。

奥默里克把圣水交给随侍的神官，随即匆匆赶去更换仪式要求的圣职者装束。

祝圣仪式的会场是教皇厅一层的圣托尔丹大圣堂。开始时间将近，受祝的骑士和观礼的家属早已就位。和后方相互交换着喜悦心情的观礼者相比，最前列的受祝者们安静得如同一杆杆标枪。

作为直属教皇厅的军事力量，占据中间位置队列的自然是神殿骑士团。以此队列为界，隶属四大家族的骑兵团分列两侧。引领骑兵团队伍的是各个家族的正副团长。副团长们手持带家徽的旌旗，侍立于团长的身侧；而神殿骑士团的团长与指挥官需要统筹全国，事务繁忙，很少会出席祝圣仪式，领队与执旗的职责自然就交付给了更下一级的副指挥官和其副手。

奥默里克站在侧面的回廊，觉得自己看到了泽菲兰和盖里克。

时隔五年，当日战场上有过一面之缘的三人均已由少年期步入青年期，身形与面貌变化不少，加之现下没有烟尘血污笼罩，越发不好判断。黑发的圣职者知道宣礼官手中必然有参加者的完整名册，但仪式即将开始，作为施祝者，他不便现在去确认。

说是已经放下、已经是自己的选择，可每次每回，仍是止不住去关注、去挂心。好像确认他的存在已经成为了自己习惯的一部分。

奥默里克轻拍了一下自己的脸颊，随即甩开杂念，走到中央的礼台上去。

高位圣职者地位尊贵，又代表正教教皇，须站在一个显要位置供受祝者和观礼者瞻仰。万众瞩目不免让人胆怯，好在奥默里克曾是神学院主席，作为学生代表，讲话经验丰富，开头时的一段小小紧张很快变成自信坦然。他一边以教皇和战争女神的名义致辞，一边注意自己与台下受祝者的眼神交流，让他们觉得自己在被重视着。

当黑发圣职者的目光滑到自己正前方的神殿骑士团副指挥官脸上时，一瞬间竟觉时光倒转。

长姐远嫁，博拉吉侬家的庆祝仪式，体弱的他在书房里，隔着玻璃和一个男孩说话。他站得高，砖石阻隔让他无法看到对方的全部，那双翠色眼眸却代替动作，向他传递出生动的情绪。

清澈、纯净、上好橄榄石般的眼睛，他记忆深处的烙印。

不用宣礼官去念姓名，奥默里克已能确信眼前是谁。这一次，不再隔着玻璃，不再隔着战火，他们真正面对了彼此。

成为骑士，一如泽菲兰当年所愿；成为圣职者，却是对方的命运为自己指引的道路。

年轻的副指挥官身着银甲，对圣职者投过来的眼神回以礼貌的微笑。

他没有认出现在的施祝者。

奥默里克错开眼神，结束了自己的致辞，开始为新骑士祝圣。

“愿哈罗妮护佑你的征程。”

黑发的圣职者走下台去，口中念着祝词，同时将圣水沾到新骑士们的护甲之上。受祝者和观礼者们安静地注视着他的动作，鸦雀无声的大圣堂内，唯有奥默里克庄重清亮的声音在回响。

泽菲兰的身侧，执伊修加德国旗的盖里克突然“啊”了一声。

他的上司和周围几位新骑士立刻侧过眼神看他。盖里克自知失礼，赶紧调整了面部表情做严肃状。新骑士们将目光调回圣职者身上时，副指挥官却依旧锁定着他，似在诉说疑问。

大圣堂太静了，盖里克没法和上司交谈，只得以眼神示意。只见他狠盯奥默里克一阵，再冲泽菲兰眨眨眼；又狠盯一阵，再眨眨眼。

盖里克最初也没有认出曾经救治过他的学生医师，但他比泽菲兰多和奥默里克相处了一整天，对于对方的声音更加熟悉。致辞时尚未察觉，待到祝词出口，他立刻就想起来了：那时的黑发少年，在救治结束后总会说同样的话。

这样挤眉弄眼的暗示自然无法达到效果。泽菲兰轻微地摇了摇头，示意副手不要再出怪态，随即心无旁骛地注视受祝的新骑士们。他们大都很年轻，都对获封感到兴奋无比，又不得不因场合庄重而压抑自己喜悦的心情。但是泽菲兰能够明白，能从他们向自己投射过来的眼神中能看出来，也能以他过来人的身份想出来。

副指挥官为自己的下属们感到高兴，也为自己的下属们感到担忧。

世人得见此刻的荣光，不得见此前与此后的流血。死去的人不计其数，站在这里的人不过万分之一。为人称颂时，他们是整个国家的战士；马革裹尸时，他们只是某一个人的伤痛。

抹杀个体，强调大义，奖励牺牲，歌颂死亡。

在永远处于战时的伊修加德里，会有这样的举措无可厚非。但私心上，副指挥官深知承受失去之恸的永远是至交亲朋，而不是国君和国民。

“但是……你要先保证自己的平安……”

泽菲兰想不起来是谁对他这么说过，少年时代业已朦胧的记忆里，唯有这句异常清晰。所有人都在强调“为国”“为民”时，却有一个声音请求他“为自己”。这层含义他先是不懂，经历父母相继离世后才恍然明白其中的悲悯：

一个人的生命本身，很可能就是另一个人生存的全部意义。

新骑士们受祝完毕，仪式接近尾声。

奥默里克回到礼台，照本宣科地对新骑士们献上祝福并传递教皇对他们的期许。掌声雷动过后，本该由宣礼官发布仪式结束的讯息时，他却深吸了一口气，再次开了口：

“你们都是光荣的伊修加德骑士，受战神庇佑的杰出英才。但同时，也是孩子的父亲、妻子的丈夫、父母的儿子。战场之上，有亟待你们去征讨的宿世仇敌；战场之下，亦有等待你们回家的人。我们所求的——”他将目光投向后排的观礼者们，“不是如今日一般的荣光，而是你们的平安归来。”

“我们衷心希望战争早一刻结束，衷心渴求胜利早一刻到来，更衷心祈愿在那一刻到来时，能够与你们共享快乐而非悲伤。为了保护身后的人，你们会浴血奋战，那么也请为了身后的人——”

他垂下视线，再次与面前的副指挥官对视。

“——保重你们自己。”

“那时您说的这些话，其实很让我讶异。”

骑士长将黑发圣职者的沉默视为陷入追忆，遂重复了一遍当日在祝圣仪式上奥默里克的话语。“我参加过不少祝圣仪式，以家人而不是神官的立场做出结语的，您还是头一位。”

“希望那之后没有给您和新骑士们带来误会。”奥默里克显然想了起来，略有些不安地解释道：“我并非是想建议大家为保重自己而退缩。”

“我们明白。”泽菲兰温和地笑了，“您所说的，何尝不是所有人的愿望。只是敢于这样说出来的人却是不多。”

“否则就会被视为自私。”

“没错。”泽菲兰点头，“可这样的‘自私’，我不认为有任何不妥。”

“以您现今的位置，说出这样的话太过大胆了。”

“位置如何，我的观点都不会因此而改变。您不也是一样吗？明明已经身具特权，却还是为了废止决斗裁判的事情奔走。”

“人微言轻。”奥默里克叹道，“奔走来奔走去，也未见什么成效。”

“那么，您何不换一种方式来探究原因。您所求的改变是自上而下，收效甚微不正是证明了改变的起点还不够高。”

果然又绕回了这里。

“若受领苍穹骑士，您便有机会直接对教皇陛下建言，难道不是更为有效的办法。”

“作为圣职者，一样有机会面见陛下。更何况——”

更何况苍穹骑士中竟有他。

视线边角中的身影，像烙铁般刺痛了他的双眼。

是那个恶名昭著、残暴无情的异端审问官，是那个和瓦卢尔丹冤案有千丝万缕联系，却还胆敢堂而皇之随泽菲兰前来的：

沙里贝尔·勒西尼亚克。


	7. Chapter 7

勒西尼亚克恶名昭彰，不用身处政教中枢都能耳闻他的劣迹。但奥默里克第一次得知这个名字，却不是出自民间口耳相传的残虐故事，而是一份卷宗：异端审问官恶意诬陷卫国英雄家眷事发，被检举人和检举人各执一词，以决斗裁判的方式判明真相。最终检举人胜出，被检举人被处以极刑。

沙里贝尔·勒西尼亚克的名字出现在检举人栏里。

记录显示，时年十九岁、身为异端审问官助手的勒西尼亚克越级告发了自己的顶头上司，称其对瓦卢尔丹家的裁判中存在造假成分，自己作为助手，亲眼目睹了上司放置莫须有的异端信物，因此成为重要人证和检举人。

针对裁判所“为何三年前上司栽赃时不直接举报”的问题，勒西尼亚克称自己出身贫民毫无背景，且刚刚进入到异端审问局，万万不敢质疑上司的所作所为；而对“为什么现在又选择了检举”的疑问，勒西尼亚克则坦言是报复：供职已满三年，上司本该拔擢他成为正式的审问官，却依旧像驱使奴隶一般对待自己，他一时气不过，遂想由此途求个公允的结果。

时间已久，瓦卢尔丹府邸早已转手他人。现场无法再次勘测，人证倒是一个接一个地往外冒：那位被检举的异端审问官一直以来都对瓦卢尔丹家主心怀怨恨，这是与其有来往的贵族都有目共睹的事情。要说利用职务之便，趁家主不幸离世的机会栽赃报复孤儿寡母，并非没有可能：受异端指控的是泽菲兰的母亲、瓦卢尔丹家的女主人，原因是在她的房间发现了异端信物——信物这种东西，想证明是自己的很难，想证明不是自己的更难，只要有机会放进去，屋主自然百口莫辩。

瓦卢尔丹夫人拒不认罪，一再强调自己的无辜，审问局遂提供了决斗裁判的机会，然而因无人愿替她出战，时年十二岁的亲子亦没有代替资格，夫人最终选择了以死自证清白。

异端审问的取证与定罪，从来都是一笔糊涂账；凡是证据不足，一律都交给决斗裁判解决。被指控的异端审问官力控勒西尼亚克出于私心报复而诬陷自己，瓦卢尔丹夫人确实是邪教信徒；勒西尼亚克坚持自己所言非虚，但也没有比“利用职务之便的可能性”更坚实的证词来维护自己的主张。无法判明真伪的情况下，撕破脸的上下级二人自然而然地站上了审判场。

结局是沙里贝尔·勒西尼亚克胜出。

因“战神庇佑真相的持有者”，他对自己上司的指控全部成立，瓦卢尔丹家翻案，异端审问官被处死，勒西尼亚克如愿转为正职，坐上了已故上司的位置。

刻意至极。

读完卷宗的奥默里克这么想。

勒西尼亚克三年后才检举的理由，听上去合情合理，想起来又漏洞百出。当时检举出来，情况和三年后也不会有区别，无法自证的双方还是会进行决斗裁判。若是说十六岁的勒西尼亚克自觉魔法不精，无法与自己的上司抗衡，那么就更有阴谋的味道：他为了利用“战神庇佑真相的持有者”这一规则，让自己的证言彻彻底底地成为“真相”，才一直蛰伏到能够有能力做到一击必杀时才出手——就算证言是假的，自他获胜的那一刻起，假也成了真的。

而且，“三年”这个时间点，卡得未免太过精准；这个案子与泽菲兰的联系，也未免太过紧密。

仔细回溯过去，瓦卢尔丹家出事的时间，刚好是现教皇托尔丹七世继位之时。奥默里克仍记得儿时在书房外听过父兄讨论此事，言语中暗示将卫国英雄家眷诬为异端中有现教皇的默许，是针对家主没有在教皇夺权之战中做出选择的报复。正是先有如此的假设，才造成了后来无人敢于代瓦卢尔丹夫人出战的结果——若质疑有罪的论调，就等于是质疑默许此事的最高当权者，结局只有被抹杀一途。

可如果顺着勒西尼亚克提供的证言去想，异端审问官利用舆论会对此事的看法顺势而为，借人们对新君清洗政坛的忌惮达到自己报复瓦卢尔丹家眷的目的，似乎比教皇本人默许构陷妇孺要合理得多。瓦卢尔丹家主并非身在托尔丹七世政敌的阵营，而是在为先教皇尽忠浴血而未表态。护国有功的骑士，若是未战死，即便在主教夺权时站在对立面，新君为了声望也不会贸然妄动。而他的不幸殒命和新旧政权交接的慌乱，就让一直嫉恨着瓦卢尔丹家的异端审问官钻了空子。

异端审问官阴谋得逞，瓦卢尔丹家破人亡，女主人自裁，泽菲兰丧失袭爵权利并遭流放——那么能够参加御览大会又怎么解释？戴罪之人是没有资格回到皇都，甚至没有资格师从骑士的。除非……

除非他没有被定罪。

但这怎么可能。瓦卢尔丹宅邸确确实实被征收了，家仆们也尽数遣散，泽菲兰不知所踪，博拉吉侬家的人和自己这才认为他被流放，甚至很有可能死在了途中。这才导致了自己当年的急病。

奥默里克放下卷宗，皱着眉踱步。

从宣布流放到皇都御览大会的三年间，难道有人驳回了他的罪名？

既然能做到这点，为什么不更早地翻案，非要由勒西尼亚克的检举来成事。如果是勒西尼亚克为瓦卢尔丹家翻案成功才给泽菲兰提供了参加御览大会的可能，那泽菲兰身份的变化一早就该传出来，并由家人告诉一直焦心忧虑着的自己才对，况且——他又拿起卷宗，检查上面的时间——翻案的时间是在泽菲兰拔得御览大会头筹之后。

是不是驳回他罪名的人，没有能力为他的母亲翻案？

能够对针对贵族的罪名提出异议的权贵不多，而且提出后一定会有一个公开审议的过程。秘密地驳回已经宣布的流放，能做到这件事的只有一个人。但那个人，又怎么可能没有为瓦卢尔丹夫人翻案的能力。

除非他不想。

奥默里克猛然僵住了。

不会、不该吧。不过是那个人一句话的事情，他为什么会不想？

不，等等，他能做到确实不代表他想做。毕竟夫人已经自裁，这一结果虽因对他的揣测而生，却已不会因即刻翻案而改变。

但翻案与否，却能用来控制两个人。

奥默里克松开卷宗，双手撑在桌子上，全身都在发抖。

莫须有的异端指控、凭空消失又出现的泽菲兰、皇都御览大会的参加资格、紧随其后的勒西尼亚克决斗裁判、瓦卢尔丹家翻案，这些串连起来的片段线，已让聪慧的圣职者窥见了事情的全貌。

瓦卢尔丹夫人确实是被栽赃的——出于博拉吉侬家人对她的描述，她不会信奉正教以外的宗教——下手的也确实是异端审问官，他想见的结果也确实出现了——瓦卢尔丹家彻底覆灭，家产充公，独子流放——但有人秘密叫停了流放。

不，是“赦免”。

能不通过任何审议就将异端嫌疑洗清，并把贵族身份还回去，有这般权力的就只有伊修加德政教双方的最高领袖——教皇托尔丹七世。

信仰战神哈罗妮以外的人是异端，然而正教教宗要说一个人不是，是也会变成不是——他可是战神的代言啊。

但他却没有“赦免”冤死的瓦卢尔丹夫人。他人对他的猜忌已经间接导致了夫人的自裁，在无法挽回的境况下，他要最大限度地逆转风评，好好利用她的死来创造出新的价值——能做到这点最好，做不到于己也没有损失——而他做到了。

十二岁，不，长大后的泽菲兰就是他获得的“新价值”。

先是赦免却秘而不宣，再以为其母正名为饵，诱使泽菲兰苦练剑技——甚至都不必使出如此手段：其父对先教皇的忠诚声名远扬，一个处处以父亲为道标的孩子，怎么不会因为感激他的施救而拼尽全力？他不用去关注、不用去提醒泽菲兰，泽菲兰自己就会铭记他救命的恩典，而不再去要求其他。

他只留给泽菲兰一个返回皇都的身份，其他一切本属于那孩子的权利与产业，还是尽数攥在自己手中。泽菲兰若在成长的过程中死了，那是泽菲兰自己的命；泽菲兰靠御览大会站到他面前，却是他的幸——他毫无损失地，为自己换来一个忠贞不二又技艺超群的英才。

至于为其母正名，很可能也是他为施恩所加的砝码——不仅加在泽菲兰身上，也加给了沙里贝尔·勒西尼亚克。一国之君，查到瓦卢尔丹事件的参与者何其容易，许诺出去的转正也是勒西尼亚克本应得的。勒西尼亚克若落败，是勒西尼亚克自己的命；勒西尼亚克胜出了，他不但卖了份免费人情给泽菲兰，又为自己收获了一个好用的异端审问官！

顺势而为，无本万利，这就是托尔丹七世的做法。

他没默许过任何事，没害过任何人，只是小小地忍耐了一下对自己的误会，就把两个少年此后的人生纳入掌中；而这小小忍耐所造成的小小愤懑，三年后也以归还正义为由，名正言顺地用异端审问官的生命抹平了。

高位圣职者深吸了一口气，把“更何况”之后的话咽了下去，随即抬起了头。

他终于不再回避沙里贝尔，而是完整地把泽菲兰和他纳入视野之中。

这样的人，竟能成为品行出众才会被选召的苍穹骑士，竟站在泽菲兰的身边，简直是具现化了的嘲讽，更是赤裸裸的明示：现在的苍穹骑士团，已经和过去大不同。

托尔丹七世的手段，也和过去大不同了。

泽菲兰“正巧”在神殿骑士团总骑士长中落败，先代苍穹骑士团团长万德罗“正巧”辞去职务踏上旅途，去向教皇厅深处的七世辞行时“正巧”没有任何人看到，本可升职的副团长“正巧”推荐了本可以继续以指挥官身份主持工作的泽菲兰，新总长上任“正巧”给了教皇一个重组苍穹骑士团的机会。

一切都太巧了，巧得明目张胆，巧得似曾相识。

沙里贝尔·德·勒西尼亚克，因获封苍穹骑士而得到了骑士爵位，彻底摆脱了贫民的身份。

上次除掉自己上司的奖励，是由助手转为正职；这次他又拿谁的命，换来的这个“德”？

这些“正巧”，泽菲兰都知道吗？对于自身、对于瓦卢尔丹家悲剧的根源，泽菲兰都明了吗？若他当局者迷，自己该告诉他吗？若他知道自己一直以来的信仰、忠诚、热爱全是被操纵的结果，他会崩溃吗？最最根本的问题是，若自己选择将一切真相和推测告诉他，他——

会信吗？

泽菲兰眼中的自己，只是年轻有为、慈悲仁爱的圣职者，只是他要为自己崇敬的人拉拢的对象，只是“有幸接触过一次”的人；

可他和泽菲兰，算上今日接触了四次，这四次，又贯穿了他的整个人生。

第一次在博拉吉侬家书房，第二次在西部高地战场，第三次在圣托尔丹大圣堂，第四次在现在这个会客厅——以前他想，他们的关系，好似恒星与彗星：他的轨道因泽菲兰而就，绕泽菲兰而行，虽一次次擦肩，却从未远离。

现在他才终于想明白、看明白，他的恒星其实是一颗流星：七世的重力将泽菲兰带向坠落的结局，同时又赋予了泽菲兰燃烧的光亮——他多爱这光啊，可引力正让他的流星渐行渐远。前方是地狱深渊，业火红莲。滔天罪孽在那里，他的毕生所求，竟也在那里。

自己信着泽菲兰，泽菲兰却不会信自己。若想与他比肩，就只有化作流星、共同坠落一途。

“那么奥默里克阁下，您愿意加入苍穹骑士团吗？”

泽菲兰将先前黑发圣职者突然的噤声当做犹豫，又竭尽所能地罗列了诸多在教皇身边随侍的好处，眼见对方真诚聆听，似乎是被自己说服的样子，即刻抛出了最后一问。

奥默里克看着他，很突兀地笑了。

他想起十八年前，泽菲兰在玻璃窗外也问过他愿不愿意这样同他说话。体弱多病的他太寂寞，太想留住面前的人，不假思索地说了愿意；十八年后他深思熟虑，能够给出的回答竟也和当年一样。

前路如何，已能预见，但除此之外还有什么别的选择？理智千般说不，情感却无法拒绝。诚然泽菲兰可以继续当指挥官，他也可以继续作圣职者，可失去追求的余生，再长又有什么意义。

七世是你的引力的话，我的引力……就是你啊。

“我愿意。”

奥默里克对着金发精灵恭谨地低头，首度在本人面前呼唤了对方。

“这是我的荣幸，泽菲兰…总长。”

END


End file.
